Ella lo amo, el jugo, ella se canso, el se enamoro
by Tansoloteesperoaqui
Summary: Sakura Haruno, heredera de la corporation Haruno. Enamoradade su amigo "Sasuke Uchiha".  Sasuke Uchiha, Heredero de la corporarion Uchiha. Usa a Sakura y la deja de la peor forma..  ¿Que hare SASUKE para que Sakura salga devuelta con el? ¿Ella lo perdonar


**H**_ola como andan todos?.._

**E**_sto es un .. SASUSAKU!_

**E**_ste One-Shot esta compuesto por 18 paginas de Word_

_**A**dvertencia no tieen nada creo D: .._

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**_ M_**_i corazón ya no puede romperse más porqué ni siquiera esta completo _

* * *

><p>Ellos un 10 de enero tuvieron una relación, va no relación, una noche "Fogosa" por así llamarlo, porque para él significaba solo una noche de sexo nada más. Sin embargo para ella significo otra cosa "Hacer el amor".<p>

El Jugaba con las chicas, hace 3 años paso todo, hace tres año el empezó a jugar con varias chicas. Según él para ganarle a su hermano, ya que él fue todo un rompecorazones en la secundaria.

Ella desde el principio lo vio como un engreído. Se creía que toda la población femenina andaba detrás de él. Claro no estaba conforme que algunas chicas no estén detrás de el. Un ejemplo Hinata no estaba detrás ya que a ella le gustaba Naruto. Pero eso empezó a cambiar a medida que pasaba el tiempo, Sasuke se empezó a comportar extraño conmigo, me invitaba a comer, me decía cosas lindas y sin darme cuenta me enamore.

Se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha, no le podía estar pasando eso, ¿Justo de él se tenía que enamorar? de la persona que jugaba con muchas chicas.

Tres meses.

Tres meses donde se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado, de la persona que básicamente era prohibida, cada día se enamoraba más, para no enamorarse, si le da chocolates, y le dice cosas demasiadas lindas.

Un día como cualquiera estaba en su casa con un pijama, viendo una película. En la mejor parte sonó el timbre, se puso sus pantuflas y salió a abrir, una vez que abrió alguien se lanzo a sus labios, abrió sus ojos sorprendida pero correspondió de igual manera, no sé cómo, ni cuándo pero ya se encontraba en su pieza en ropa interior, tampoco cuando Sasuke la penetro de una sola estocada, pego un grito de dolor, era su primera vez.

Al día siguiente, se levanto y lo vio acostado durmiendo a su lado, enseguida recordó todo lo que paso, y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un color rosa, se había entregado a él. Dejo de pensar y se metió al baño a darse una ducha, así poder desayunar, una vez lista, se cambio y salió. No había nadie en la cama, pensó que tal vez estaba en la cocina, bajo corriendo y tampoco lo vio. Rendida desayuno y sonó el celular, un mensaje. "_Sakura te espero en el parque que está cerca de tu casa. Sasuke". _ Estaba contenta, cavia la posibilidad de que Sasuke se le confesara, porque tenía motivos, 3 meses donde le decías cosas, lindas, le regalaba cosas, digamos que era un inicio que decía que estaba enamorado de ella.

Estuvo esperando casi media ahora que él se le indignara hablar, se estaba cansando de estar parada, ni siquiera le decía "Sakura sentarte"

- Acá estoy Sasuke-Kun ¿Que paso? – Pregunto –

- Hmp, lo de anoche fue solo sexo, una noche de pasión, que no me intereso para nada – Respondió –

Se quedo en Shock… _"Solo sexo" _Eso repetía su mente, que ingenua que había sido, sus ojos se estaban cristalizando, pero no iba a llorar, no eso no iba a hacer, pero que cosa, que tonta había sido, solo por todo lo que él había hecho durante tres meses no significaba que el se hubiera confesado hoy, una vocecita en su cabeza le hizo una mala jugada.

Tres semanas en donde ella decidió cambiar, no llorar por él, se fue del país y antes de eso se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada del Maldito Uchiha. Pero era su hijo lo iba a amar con toda su alma, después de todo el Uchiha, no va a querer saber nada, tampoco le iba a decir.

El por su parte, siguió su vida, siguió jugando con las mujeres… Solo que esta vez no llegaba a donde quería llegar, no llegaba al clímax, era muy raro cuando llegaba, la sensación de vacío lo inundaba. A pesar de eso seguía jugando, no le quiso dar importancia al hueco que había en su pecho, creía que se iba a ir, por eso no tenía tiempo para pensar en esa ridiculez.

Un día cuando iba caminando para el colegio, veía como la población femenina, se le caía la baba con tan solo verlo, pero en eso vio a las dos mejores amigas de Sakura…

¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Capaz que ya se olvido de mi y por eso no lo busca – Inconscientemente un dolor en el pecho lo hizo volver a la tierra cuando escucho hablar a esas chicas – Puf, capaz que ni se olvido de mi.

Parece que ellas no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de el y se sentaron en el banco que había en la calle para hablar, el se escondió atrás de un arbusto que había detrás de ella, para escuchar que iban hablar, capaz que sabían dónde estaba la chica, haría como si no le importara estar en ese lugar y hablaría con ella y vería su reacción, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpido, por la voz de Ino.

- Me entere que Sakura se fue del país – Dijo Ino –

- Yo también me entere eso, me llamo para decirme, que fue una decisión de último momento, que hoy a la tarde nos iba a llamar para contarnos, el porqué se fue – Respondió Hinata con expresión triste

- No va a volver prácticamente – Dijo Ino mirando el cielo – la voy a extrañar un montón

Se quedo de piedra, ¿Cómo que se fue del país? ¿Cómo que no va a volver? Otra vez esa sensación, pero esta vez le dolía el pecho, su corazón se detuvo de pronto. El sabía muy bien los sentimientos de la pelirrosa, aprovecho eso y por eso se la llevo a la cama, por eso el le saco su virginidad, la hizo suya. Salió de sus pensamientos para escuchar lo que decían esta vez.

- A pesar de que ella lo amaba y se entrego, el tubo el descaro de dejarla – Dijo Ino – Hasta tu primo hubiera está feliz por los sentimientos de Sakura, y eso que es igual de frio que Sasuke.

- Neji-San está de viaje, capaz que se la encuentre a Sakura, el un día me dijo que Sakura era inocente, era hermosa, sus ojos esmeraldas con brillos, ese brillo que ella tenía le encanto – Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa –

- Capaz que de una buena vez se olvida del Uchiha y sale con otro, y hasta capaz que el otro la trata como una dama – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa - Algun día capaz que vemos Hijos de ellos dos.

Estaría muy lindo, o de Neji – Dijo Hinata – Ojos perlados o Verdes.

Oh!, tu primo esta como quiere igual, no dudo que Sakura se enamore de el y después vengan acá a presentarnos sus hijos, imagínate, yo quiero ser la madrina – Respondió Ino –

Ino, tenemos que irnos, capaz que Sakura llama – Dijo hinata –

Una vez que se fueron Sasuke se sentó en la banca donde estuvieron ellas. ¿Qué ella se enamore de otro? No, no se podía enamorar de otro.

_¿Por qué no se puede enamorar de otro?_

No, eso no puede pasar, e, ella estaba enamorada de él. Él lo sabía, sabía que ella estaba enamorada de él. N, No se podía olvidar tan fácilmente de él.

_¿Por qué no Queres que se olvide de vos, si vos no la amas a ella? ¿O si?_

No, yo no la amo, pero ella me ama mucho, no se va a olvidar tan fácilmente.

_¿Enserio crees eso? ¿Después de que le sacaste la virginidad y le dijiste que "Fue solo sexo"? Estas mal Uchiha, ella puede hacer lo que se le antoje, no sos nada de ella, ella te amaba vos no, vos terminaste de matar el amor que ella tenía._

No, ella no me puede olvidar.

_¿Sentís ese Vuelco en el corazón? ¿Sentís ese Vacio? ¿Sentís esa sensación de que te falta algo?_

Si mierda, si siento todo eso, siento toda esa mierda, No entiendo ¿Por qué?.

_No te pienso decir. Es algo que vos tenes que descubrir. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde._

¿Qué otro toque su cuerpo? ¿Qué otro la tome? ¿Qué ella se enamore de otro? Algo le decía, que no tenía que pasar eso, algo le decía que ella no lo tiene que olvidar. Le dolía el pecho.

6 años paso desde que no la vio mas, desde que la hizo suya, desde que capaz que lo olvido.

Hace 5 años se dio cuenta que la amaba como a nadie, intento buscarla, por medio de detectives, pero no la encontró. Qué cosa no, se dio cuenta que la amaba demasiado tarde, capaz que ahora ella ni lo ama y el ahora si. Que injusto que había sido con ella, la uso y ahora la ama. Pero la necesitaba a su lado, necesitaba verla, uso todo lo que tuvo a su alcance para buscarla pero ella era como el, con plata y capaz que se escondió muy bien. ¡Como la extraña!, supo algunas cosas últimamente, que anda con un chico, que le compra cosas, que la besa enfrente de todos.

A pesar de que se dio cuenta tarde, tiene un poco de Fe de que ella lo siga queriendo. Estaba en la universidad, todos estaban en Receso, menos el que se quiso quedar sentando, no tenía ganas de salir en eso escucha una conversación.

- Sakura ¿Dónde estás? – Pregunto la voz –

- Ahora mismo voy a tu casa, pido que me dejen salir o me rateo. Como anda Ino y Hinata. – Pregunto –

Ok, ahora las encuentro en tu casa, cuídate, a ver si conozco a ese bombón – Exclamo contenta-

Su Sakura estaba en Japón, Su Sakura volvió, su corazón se volvió loco. La iba a ver después de 6 año. Salió corriendo de ahí para verla, necesitaba verla, más ahora que estaba acá.

Llego rápidamente con su auto a su casa. Y la vio con un nenito en sus brazos, una imagen realmente hermosa ¿Sera su hijo?.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamo el nenito abrazándola –

- Hola mi amor, mira te presento a mis amigos – Dijo Sakura con vos suave –

- Kyaa! – Empezaron a gritar todas las chicas –

- Se parece a él – Dijo Tenten –

- Es muy parecido a Él – Respondió Sakura – Básicamente es su calco, solo en versión miniatura –

- ¿Sabes algo de Él? – Pregunto Hinata –

- Me estuvo buscando, me entere por medio de mis guardaespaldas, que me estuvo buscando con un detective privado – Respondió Sakura – pero hice todo lo posible para que no me viera a mí ni a él.

S, Sabia que la había buscado… Estaba más hermosa, estaba radiante.

Hola Naruto – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –

Sakura-Chan – Exclamo abrazándola – Perdón por no saber nada de todo esto, estaba estudiando, si no estudiaba me prohibían el Ramen. También lo siento por lo que te hizo el Teme, no tiene perdón.

No te preocupes Naruto, todo está bien – Respondió – Sasuke me uso, pero bueno eso es pasado, Sasuke es pasado – Dijo no muy convencida

Naruto ¡Hay Ramen! – Grito Shikamaru –

Cuando vio que todos se fueron, fue a la placita que había cerca de ahí, vio como su hijo corría para estar en el tobogán. Lo vio ahí sonrió se parecía mucho a Sasuke, en todos sus aspectos, solo que saco la personalidad de los dos.

Por otro lado sabía que tenía que hablarle sobre su papa a Daisuke

Daisuke – Dijo Sakura –

Si mami – Dijo el nenito – Cierto mama, ¿Por qué no tengo papá?

Si tenes papá, solo que el no podía estar con nosotros – Explico Sakura, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que había alguien escuchando todo –

Y ¿Cómo se llama? – Pregunto –

Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha – Respondió –

¿Y porque papá no está con nosotros? – Pregunto inocentemente –

Porque tu papá, cuando seas grande te digo, ahora sos pequeño, para entender – Dijo Sakura dándole un beso – Vos, cuando escuches ese nombre, o cuando veas alguien parecido a vos no te acerques, Estamos nosotros dos nomas, yo te amo más que mi vida, así que no te preocupes – Dándole un abrazo –

Tenía un hijo con la persona que ama, tenía un hijo y nunca lo supo, y ahora lo debe odiar, por no estar cuando nació, tenía un hijo que era idéntico a él, como no se dio cuenta, ¡Cierto! Se la paso viendo a Sakura, como había cambiado. Bien, solo enfrentarse, aunque sea un ¡Hola!

Sakura iba sonriendo mientras veía a su hijo hacer pucheros.

Mami, quiero conocer a papa – Exclamo el nenito –

Algún día amor, algún día – Susurro

Hmp, Hola Sa-Ku-Ra - Reconoció su voz – Indiferencia – Pensó –

Hola Sasuke – Dijo con seguridad – ¡Qué raro verte en estos lados!

Vine a dar una vuelta, me entere que te fuiste del país – Pregunto –

A si es, me fui del país – Respondió –

Mama, ¿quién es el señor?, es mi papá – Dijo Daisuke haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara –

Era idéntico, y no se dio cuenta cuando lo vio

Ne, mi amor no te preocupes, no le hagas caso – Dijo Sakura –

¡Sakura! – Grito una voz –

Neji – Grito Sakura corriendo y abrazarlo – ¿A qué hora llegaste?

Hace media hora – Exclamo –

Mama vamos – Exclamo el chiquito, no le gustaba que este cerca de ella, ella amaba a papa –

Pera amor, ¡Nos Quedamos con Neji!

No mama, no quiero – Exclamo el nenito con ganas de llorar –

A ver porque no Queres que me quede con Neji, me ausentaste los hombres que quería estar conmigo con la ayuda de Kakashi ¬¬ -Dijo Sakura –

Porque, vos sos de papá, vos amas a papá, algún día papá va a venir, aparte papa esta acá – Exclamo en nenito – No me dijiste que cuando vea alguien parecido a mí, no me acercara ni le hablara, Bueno el es Sasuke Uchiha, es igual a mi mama y no me digas que no

Muy bien dicho Hijo, algo que saco es que es celoso igual que el, bueno ahora esta que hierve por el abrazo que SU Sakura le había dado a ese Neji.

Sakura miro a Sasuke haciendo que él la mirara, pero no se sonrojo, no se puso nerviosa nada, aprendió a no dejarse llevar por las emociones, es verdad seguía amando a Sasuke, pero no iba a hacer la nenita tonta de hace 6 años. A pesar de que se dijo así misma olvidarlo, nadie se comparaba, no le quedaba otra que hacer, esperar.

Suspiro – Neji, me podes esperar en la casa por favor – Dijo Sakura dándole un beso en la mejilla –

Neji miro feo a Sasuke y añadió – Esta bien, cuídate, después yo tengo que hablar con vos de algo.

Bien, Vamos a otro lado a hablar, tengo hambre vamos a un restaurante – dijo Sakura con un sonrojo –

En el restaurante

Algo para ordenar – Pregunto el mesero comiéndose con la mirada a Sakura –

Me das Sushi para el carne – Dijo Sakura –

Con mucho gusto hermosa señorita – Respondió el Mesero – Y usted, que va a ordenar

Sushi también – Respondió –

Una vez que el mesero se fue apareció otra persona

Miren, quien tenemos acá – Exclamo –

Karin – Susurro la Pelirrosa –

Si es pelo de chicle – Dijo –

Hola Karin – Dijo Sakura de lo más tranquila –

Hola Sasuke-Kun – Dijo con un tono meloso (n/a: que zorra es)

Hmp – Dijo el nombrado mirando de Reojo a Sakura para ver si estaba celosa, pero ella estaba de lo más tranquila –

¡Mama! Quien es – Dijo mirando a Karin de arriba para abajo y haciendo una media sonrisa – Esta Señora.

Ella fue la novia de tu papá, pero como vez, sigue enamorada de él – Dijo de lo más tranquila –

Mocoso, ¿Quién es tu papá? – Pregunto Karin inquieta –

Sasuke Uchiha – Dijo el nenito –

Sasuke-Kun ¿es tu hijo? – Pregunto Karin –

Si – Dijo nomas – es mi hijo Karin.

Grandioso – dijo aplaudiendo – Ahora resulta que le encajas un bebe que ni siquiera se sabe si es hijo de él, capaz que es adoptado este mocoso, un mocoso de –

No pudo completar la frase, ya que sintió como alguien le pego una cachetada

No te permito que hables así de MI hijo – Haciendo recalcar MI – Escúchame una cosa, soy dueña de las empresas más famosas del mundo, te puedo hundir Karin, no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Chicos – Dijo Sakura haciendo que aparezcan 5 guardaespaldas y llevándosela – Escúchame una cosa Sasuke, no voy a permitir que ninguna de tus conquistas le diga algo a MI hijo

Te recuerdo que es MI hijo también – Dijo Sasuke –

¿Te recuerdo como me dejaste? – Dijo Sakura – Te recuerdo que me usaste, y me dejaste botada, que no te importo nada, que sabias mis sentimientos y me usaste de la peor forma.

Mama – Exclamo el nenito - -

No te preocupes amor, digo algo y nos vamos a casa, me entere que Shikamaru te compro una bici – Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –

Si – Dijo el nenito –

Cuando me usaste, antes de irme, me entere que estaba embarazada, pues no te dije nada, porque no te importo, si me usaste imagínate que me hubieras dicho, no necesitaba de tu ayuda, ese día Sasuke, me jure olvidarte.

_No, no por favor que no diga eso – Pensaba Sasuke – _

Si era por mí, ni te enterabas ni siquiera te buscaba y si te veía ni te saludaba, pero Daisuke quería conocer a su papá – Dijo Sakura – Se llama Daisuke tiene 6 años, por cumplir los 7, su carácter es igual al de nosotros, es alegre pero a las personas que no conoce es serio, como vez salió a vos, le gusta mucho el Sushi y los Onigiri y le fascina los tomates. Pregúntale todo lo que quieras, de sus gustos.

D, Daisuke – Dijo Sasuke –

¿Papá? – Exclamo el nenito –

¿Q, que te gusta? – Dijo el Moreno –

Me gusta mucho estar con mama, es divertida, me gusta salir a los parques, me gusta toda clase de música – Dijo con una risita –

¿Q, Queres que te compre algo? – Pregunto –

No, porque a mi papa ya lo encontré – Dijo el nenito – Eso quería siempre, encontrar a mi papa o un papa.

Sasuke se quedo de piedra, tanto lo busco, tanto lo quería, a pesar de que no estuvo con él, otros niños hubieran pedido la Play Station 3 o la Wii.

¿Papa cuantos años tenes? ¿Cómo se conocieron vos y mama? – Pregunto –

Yo tengo 23 años, soy un años mayor que tu mama, nosotros éramos amigo en la escuela, nos llevábamos bien, después yo hice algo y tu mama se fue – Dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura.

¿Por qué no estuviste con mama? – Pregunto –

Cuando seas grande te voy a explicar – Dijo Sasuke –

¿Tengo abuelos, tíos? – Exclamo –

Mi amor, tus abuelos y tus tíos, están en el cielo, son ángeles - Dijo Sakura – Así como mi mama y mi papa, ellos son tus ángeles guardianes.

Vas a ver papa que nos van a cuidar, somos una familia – Dijo el nenito con un gran sonrisa –

No amor no somos Familia – Susurro Sakura que solo escucho Sasuke –

Daisuke nos tenemos que ir a casa – Dijo Sakura levantándose – Mañana si Queres lo vamos a ver a tu papa en la universidad

¡Sí! – Exclamo el chiquito –

Bueno, Sasuke un gusto de hablar con vos, espero que te haya ido bien en tu vida estos seis años – Dijo Sakura estirando su mano –

Si – Respondió Sasuke tomando su mano, cuando la tomo noto una corriente eléctrica

Tres meses pasaron desde que casi conviven juntos a pedido de Daisuke.

Tres meses donde se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo. Donde descubrió como era la nueva Sakura, y sus sentimientos crecían cada vez más. Como no se dio cuenta lo que estaba perdiendo, de cómo podía ser feliz, tener una familia, dormir con ella a su lado poder abrazarla, alzar a su hijo. Todo eso perdió, sabe que Sakura solo lo hace por Daisuke, pero como la extraña, en esos momentos lo que más quiere es abrazarla y besar esos labios que hace 6 años que no besa. Sakura llama la atención de toda la población masculina, y sus celos hierven. Dios lo debe odiar por haber jugado con ella y ahora la quiere para él, pero está arrepentido, se había enamorado cuando la perdió, cuando la uso y la menosprecio. Esta arrepentido.

_Sasuke Uchiha, 23 años. No estoy enojado con vos. No te preocupes vas hacer feliz._

Un día estaba lloviendo mucho Sakura estaba viendo la lluvia como caía, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, estaba tan distraída, miraba el cielo, como que hoy iba a ser un día muy hermoso, a pesar de que estaba lloviendo.

Sa-Ku-Ra – Dijo una voz en su oído, haciéndola estremecer –

Dios, Sasuke ¿Queres que me dé un paro cardiaco? – pregunto con una mano en su corazón –

Lo siento, pero como estabas tan distraída viendo el cielo – Dijo –

Es que no se, es como si hoy va a pasar algo realmente hermoso a pesar de que está lloviendo, no entiendo el porqué, pero siento eso – Dijo mirándolo – ¿Qué hacías por acá?

Fui a comprar Tomates – Respondió también mirando el cielo – Yo también siento eso – Pensó – ¿Y Daisuke?

Hoy se quedo con Shikamaru y Temari – Respondió – Shikamaru fue mi ex y Temari es mi amiga, pero yo a Shika lo veía como un hermano al igual que él, así que decidimos mejor estar así, como hermanos, al año empezó a salir con Temari, Daisuke los quiere a los dos y si te soy sincera, al único que quiso como padre fue a Shikamaru, a los otros que quisieron salir conmigo, Kakashi y Daisuke le decía que ni se le ocurra acercarme. Son tus mismos celos.

Mi casa es la de ahí – Dijo señalando – Beni vamos, está muy fresco

Bueno – Dijo estirándose –

Una vez que entraron, Sakura busco una toalla para poder secarse bien.

Sasuke te agarro una remera y algo para ponerme estoy muy mojada – Grito Sakura desde la habitación –

No hay problema – Respondió Sasuke –

Se metió al baño y se dio una ducha, 3 veces vino a quedarse a dormir ahí porque Daisuke quería, aunque dormían los tres juntos en la cama, a pedido de Daisuke, sus sentimientos también crecieron.

Una vez que se termino de bañar, se puso la remera de Sasuke y unos Bóxer… (n/a: no había ropa para ella, sus bragas estaban mojadas al igual que su Brasier).

¿Queres que te ayude en algo? – Pregunto Sakura entrando a la cocina –

Sasuke casi se va a de espaldas al verla como estaba vestida, con una remera de él y unos bóxer… Autocontrol se repetía en la mente.

¡Sasuke! – Grito Sakura –

¿Q, que? – Pregunto –

Te estoy diciendo que si Queres que te ayude en algo – Respondió Sakura –

Eh, a si – Dijo Sasuke – Poder cortar el tomate.

No hay problema – Dijo Sakura – Sasuke, me dejas llamar a la casa de Shika, para avisarle que me quedo acá.

Si – Respondió mientras seguía cocinando –

En el comedor.

Hola Shika – Dijo Sakura –

Princesa, ¿a dónde estás? – Dijo Shikamaru –

No te preocupes estoy bien, me estoy quedando en la casa de un amigo – Dijo Sakura - ¿Cómo está Daisuke?

Está jugando con Temari, quería estar con vos y Sasuke – Dijo Shikamaru Enojado –

¿Estás celoso? Sabes que te amo a vos – Dijo Sakura con una risita –

Y vos también sabes – Dijo Shika

no te preocupes, cuídate te quiero mucho, después nos vemos, voy a quedarme en tu casa cuando salga de acá – Dijo Sakura –

Sasuke había escuchado el "te amo a vos" el vacio volvió devuelta. La había perdido ella amaba a otro, el mismo se encargo de destrozar todo el amor que le tenía la Pelirrosa, le dolía el pecho, dolía mucho.

Sasuke, ¿estás bien? – pregunta Sakura poniéndole una mano en su frente –

El no resistió mas y la abrazo, la abrazo, no la quería perder, sabe que hizo todo mal, pero no la quería perder, ella fue la única que lo quiso, que supo ver mas de el y el la dejo, pero no quiere que la deje de amar, no quiere que se vaya de su lado, por favor dios.

Sakura se quedo de piedra al ver que Sasuke la abrazaba, se empezó a remover nerviosa en el lugar.

Sasuke soltadme – Dijo Sakura –

No – Respondió Sasuke – Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, lo siento, no quise hacerte daño, perdóname, pero no me dejes de amar, no me dejes de amar, no dejes de quererme.

Los ojos de la Pelirrosa se abrieron de sorpresa, sintió algo en el hombro.

P, Por favor perdóname, pero no me dejes de querer – Decía en susurros y sollozando – Y, Yo cuando te fuiste, me quede de piedra, ya no era lo mismo, yo sentía un vacio en el pecho, me dolía el pecho, se que estuve muy mal, no tengo perdón, me di cuenta que te amo más que a nada, intente buscarte, pero sabía que eras buenas escondiéndote y no me dijeron nada, y al ver que volviste, ya no sentí ese vacío, pero, no quiero que me olvides, no quiero que dejes de amarme. No sabes lo feliz que me puse al saber que tenía un hijo con vos, desapareció todo el dolor que tenia al verte y en estos tres meses fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero no quiero que dejes de amarme – Abrazándola más fuerte –

Como pudo se dirigió a la cama y lo acostó el al ver que se iba a separar la atrajo y la abrazo.

Se sorprendió por todo lo que le dijo Sasuke, pero ¿estaría bien darle una oportunidad más? Y si me hace lo mismo de hace 6 años, no va a poder salir muy bien que digamos, ella lo amaba era verdad, después de 6 años lo siguió amando. Pero más se sorprendió cuando lo sintió llorar.

Dios, ayúdame ¿qué hago? – Pensó, de tanto pensar se quedo dormida y tuvo un sueño con Mikoto la madre de Sasuke –

3:00 am

Un azabache se movió en la cama cuando noto un bulto al lado suyo

Levanto la cabeza para ver quién era y se quedo mirándola embobado, era Sakura SU Sakura, vio su brazo y la tenia agarrada de la cintura y la abrazaba. Cuando la abrazo mas para su cuerpo recordó todo lo que paso, se puso colorado, lloro enfrente de Sakura y ella lo abrazo y lo acostó y no se acuerda mas de nada.

Acerco su cabeza al cuello de ella y aspiro su aroma, ese que ella largaba de su cuerpo, realmente todavía lo tenía, cuando la hizo suya, su olor se quedo en todo su dormitorio, cuando la había déjalo se había ido a dormir y sintió su olor, y soñó con ella, pero ahora la tenía el abrazada y ella durmiendo en su pecho.

Vio como ella abrió sus ojos y se hizo el dormido, sintió como se daba vuelta y salía de la cama y parecía que se dirigía al baño, cuando vio que cerró la puerta abrió sus ojos estuvo mirando la puerta del baño hasta que sintió que abría devuelta y se hizo el dormido otra vez. A los 5 minutos se escucho cerrar la puerta de la entrada y se sentó de golpe, ¿se fue? Se levanto y se fijo si no estaba en toda la casa, nada no estaba, capaz que era demasiado tarde.

¿Buscas a alguien? – Pregunto una voz de atrás de el –

El se dio vuelta rápido – Pensé que te habías ido – Dijo

No, sos igual que tu hijo, vos "De tal palo a tal astilla" - dijo con una sonrisa – A Daisuke le hago lo mismo, pero está acostumbrado. Sabía que te estabas haciendo el dormido, porque cuando uno se hace el dormido, su respiración es distinta. Comemos algo y hablamos de lo que me dijiste a la noche.

Una vez que cocinaron, comieron y lavaron los platos se sentaron a tomar un café.

¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste anoche? – Pregunto Sakura -

Si, es verdad, te lo juro que es verdad, te amo no te das una idea de cuánto te amo – Dijo Sasuke tomando entre sus manos la cara de ella y rozando sus labios – perdóname – Susurro

Sakura hizo lo primero que se le vino en la cabeza "Besarlo" … Lo beso más profundo, y después de empezó hacer suave, despacio, el aire se hizo presente y se separaron.

Yo te amo – Dijo Sasuke – Si vos me das una oportunidad te juro no desperdiciarla.

Yo también te amo Sasuke – Dijo Sakura con pequeñas lagrimas cayéndole – Pero tengo miedo de que me lastimes devuelta.

No mi amor, te prometo que no voy hacer lo mismo, te voy amar siempre, te voy hacer fiel, pero dame una oportunidad para que seamos felices con Daisuke – Respondió mientras le besaba la frente –

Está bien, te la doy – Dijo Sakura – Pero si vos me lastimas, si yo te llego a ver con una chica que YO no conozca no voy a darte ninguna otra oportunidad.

Prometo no defraudarte, te lo juro – Dijo y la beso

Vamos a dormir – Dijo Sakura bostezando – tengo sueño.

¿No dormiste? – Pregunto Sasuke –

Si, Dormí, pero me puse a pensar si darte la oportunidad –Dijo entre risas Sakura – Sasuke, quiero ir a dormir

Bien, vamos a dormir, mañana vamos a buscar una casa para que viviéramos los tres juntos, al año nos casamos – Dijo Sasuke con media sonrisa –

Jajaja, si nos vamos a casar – Dijo Sakura – Pero me vas a tener que tener paciencia, la empresa está a mi nombre, la tengo que sacar adelante, no te preocupes, se manejar todo solo tengo que poner en orden todo, vos también te tener que hacer cargo de tu compañía imagínate, Los dos herederos de las compañía más importante de todo el mundo, tienen un hijo y se van a casar.

Tres años después.

Me encontraba en la oficina, a pesar de que tenemos rivalidad con las empresas Haruno, van ganando ella, esa persona que es hermosa, mi querida esposa, me case con Sakura al año como dijimos, los dos salimos temprano, tal como dijo ella, paso todo lo que dijo en la revista diarios, de todo el mundo, somos famosos, Daisuke tiene 10 años, es todo un galán, digno de un Uchiha… Sakura, mi querida esposa, la persona que amo, mi vida, mi luz, mi paz, ella es mi princesa, la luz de mi vida, es lo que más amo en el mundo y le sigue Daisuke, Ella está muy bien, sigue siendo lo más hermoso, y llama la atención del sexo masculino ¬¬ .. Que por cierto ahora que lo pienso, hay mucho que babean por ella, en este mismo momento me voy a su empresa para retirarla y que se den cuenta que Sakura Haruno de Uchiha es de Sasuke Uchiha y nadie más.

Hmp, y mi esposa – Dijo Sasuke a la secretaria –

S, señor U, Uchiha, La señorita Haruno se encuentra en una importante Reunión, con lo Hyuga –

Sasuke fue rápido para esa sala y abrió de golpe la puerta.

Sasuke – Le regaño Sakura - ¿Qué te dije?

Hmp, Hyuga – Dije sin darle importancia –

Hmp, Uchiha – Dijo Neji –

Disculpa Neji – Dijo Sakura con una reverencia –

No te preocupes Sakura, es normal, es costumbre – Dijo Neji agarrando una mano para besarla –

Pero no llego porque alguien le saco la mano

¡¿Qué voy hacer con tus celos? – Dijo Sakura –

Hmp, no me gusta que toquen lo que es mío – respondió –

Uchiha Sasuke, en este preciso momento te queda quieto sin hablar asi termino de hablar – Dijo Sakura –

Hmp – Dijo y se fue –

En eso se escucha una carcajada –

Jajaj, teme te tienen como perro – Dijo Naruto comiendo su Ramen –

Naruto, te saco tu Ramen – Dijo Sakura –

Hmp, ahora a quien lo tratan como perro – Dijo Sasuke –

Princesa – Dijo alguien entrando –

¡Shika! – Dijo Sakura Feliz y abrasándolo –

Grrr – Se escucho un gruñido –

¿Celoso Uchiha? Sakura me deja que la abrase – Dijo Shikamaru abrazándola –

Shikamaru Nara – Dijo Temari entrando con una nenita de la mano – No molestes a Sasuke.

Frentona – Dijo Ino entrando –

S, Sakura-Chan – Dijo Hinata entrando –

Hinata-Chan – Grito Naruto abrazándola –

Uzumaki soltad a mi prima – Dijo Neji –

Fea – Dijo Sai entrando –

Sai – Grito Ino abrazándolo –

Neji – Dijo Tenten entrando –

Sakura-Chan – Dijeron

¿Suigetsu? – Dijo Sakura dándose vuelta –

El mismo – Dijo Suigetsu –

¡Hay! Como te extrañe – Dijo Sakura abrazándolo –

Yo también te extrañe – Dijo Suigetsu –

En eso se escucharon unos cuantos gruñidos D:

Jajaja – Dijo Sakura - ¡No se pongan celosos! Es mi amigo

Soy tu ex Sakura – Dijo Suigetsu

¡No metas más leña al fuego! – Dijo Sakura – Mentira no es mi ex, es mi mejor amigo unos de mis mejores amigos

Te presento a mi novia – Dijo Suigetsu –

Karin – Dijeron todos –

Pido disculpas a todos los que le hizo daño – Dijo Karin – Cambie, gracias a Sui-Kun!

Mama – Dijeron dos vocecitas entrando corriendo –

Mis amores – Dijo Sakura agachándose –

Como anda la princesita de la casa – Dijo Sakura –

Ben – Dijo La nenita –

Daisuke – Dijo Sakura – Daisuke – Al ver que no tenia respuesta vio como miraba a la hija de Naruto y Hinata –

Hinata vamos hacer familias – Dijo Sakura – Mi bebe se enamoro

Yuki – Dijo Sakura – Mira ¿Queres jugar con Daisuke?

E, Eh – Dijo la nenita mirándolo y se sonrojo – s, si

Daisuke vos que sos hombre cuídala – Dijo Sakura –

Si mama – Dijo Daisuke saliendo de la mano con la nenita –

Tan lindos *0* - Dijo Sakura – Daisuke se enamoro de Yuki *0*

Haruka – dijo Sasuke alzándola – como andas princesa

Ben – Dijo la nenita –

Ya que estamos todos – Dijo Sakura – Siéntense en sus lugares –

Muchos saben que Sasuke y yo tuvimos muchos problemas, también saben que tuve a Daisuke sola en compañía de Ino y Hinata, también saben que cuando empezó a salir otra vez con Sasuke mucho se opusieron. Entiendo los motivos también, pero sé que con el tiempo cambiaron de parecer, también se que los hombres presente acá mas Daisuke me quieren como hermana, menos mi esposo y mi hijo, se los agradezco de corazón, yo los quiero demasiado a ustedes, lo mismo va con las chicas, a pesar de que Tenten no le caía bien, porque decía que estaba con Neji, yo a Neji lo quiero mucho, estuvo conmigo en New York, acompañándome, por eso tenemos esa clase de amistad y sé que te pusiste celosa, pero Yo a Neji no lo podía ver más que un hermano, con los otros me lleve bien, al igual que las chicas, Shikamaru es como mi papa, lo quiero tanto, se que él está conmigo y me ayuda en la empresa cuando tengo mucho trabajo y Temari como mi mama – Dijo Sakura – Me estoy poniendo sentimental.

Frentona no te pongas a llorar – Dijo Ino –

Cállate cerda es difícil – Dijo Sakura – Yo estoy agradecida con todos, no es una despedida esto, no chicos, es solo que siempre lo quise decir, a Sasuke lo amo tanto, a pesar de que antes me hizo sufrir, me jure así misma olvidarlo, pero como ven no lo olvide, Sasuke para mi es lo más lindo que tengo, mas con mis hijos, es arrogante, celoso, frio, pero tiene un corazón tan grande que no se dan una idea. Mis hijos son mis luz, Daisuke es lo que más amo, y Haruka es mi princesita, y sus hijos son lo mas preciado que yo puedo pedir, porque son tan tiernos. Ustedes saben que pueden contar conmigo siempre, cuando me necesiten, con otra gente yo soy Sakura Haruno de Uchiha heredera de la corporation Haruno! Pero con ustedes Soy Sakura Haruno de Uchiha su amiga.

Asi que espero que todos nos llevemos bien hasta que no existamos, Jajaja.

Chicos enserio gracias por todo. Y SASUKE TE AMO…

_Fin_


End file.
